


Fatherhood Is The Best Thing Ever.

by TheFantasticAshhole



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fatherhood, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 03:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15573162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticAshhole/pseuds/TheFantasticAshhole
Summary: Sequel to Lets Make A BabyDean is due any day and Seth and the others are just waiting for the birth of their child.Song: Love ExistsArtist: Amy Lee





	Fatherhood Is The Best Thing Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone who read my first story  
> I know it's cringy but enjoy my dudes and dudettes! XD

Seth stood in the room of their baby's room, he had gotten it done back in mid November when Dean was seven months pregnant. With the help from Nattie, Bayley, Sasha and Finn, the used to be guest room was transformed into the most beautiful room their child was going to sleep.

Dean was due any day now, with what the doctor said they wouldn't be able to see the gender of their baby until Dean gave birth. They both talked about weather Dean wanted to either have a c-section or just have a natural birth when the baby comes, the blonde wanted to have it natural and because of how much Dean hates hospitals he wanted it at home, after they stuck with that decision they had to get a midwife to help out when Dean was fully time for the baby here. He couldn't wait to see his son or daughter, what will his child would look like more like Dean or himself.

Seth has pondered at times where a hormonal Dean was out of control sometimes with the food cravings the emotional times and everything else that occurred in a pregnancy. They would spend some nights at the hospital because of the baby and Dean getting sick but somehow they managed to make it through. Stephanie put Seth on paternity leave wishing him and Dean well with the baby, along with Christmas and New Years came. Now along with their friends they was waiting for the arrival of Seth and Dean's child, they need all the help they could get for when the time comes. He could still remember the first ultrasound, to the first hearing the baby's heartbeat bringing tears into their eyes. Overwhelmed with joy and happiness in their eyes. To Dean feeling the first kick and Seth getting very excited, How Dean reacted to the transformation of the baby's room while Dean was out with AJ and Nattie that day, Seth. Bayley, Finn, Roman and Sasha were setting up the rest of the things for the baby's room.To the baby shower and then to Christmas, New Years and now it was time. Seth always wondered if his little girl or boy would want to be a future WWE superstar. At the beginning when he tweeted out that he and Dean were going to be parents a lot of fans supported and congratulated them along with some disagreeing on it. But both Seth and Dean didn't let them affect them. They were focused on keeping a healthy baby and enjoying every moment with their child. As he sat down on the white chair in the room he kept zoning out, he was nervous as hell, there were some nights where Seth would lie awake staring at Dean while he was sleeping, wondering what type of dad he'll end up being, sometimes even talking to Roman about it since he was in fact father of three, Roman knew from experience, and he was willing to help his SHIELD brothers out, Seth was hoping his son or daughter will be the happiest he or she can be, he wanted to be there as best as he can with Dean and his child. 

They had a few baby names in mind depending on its gender. "Baby you alright?" Dean asked his husband from the door, making Seth look up at him. "Dean your supposed to be in bed right now." Seth stood up, walking over to his pregnant husband and taking his hand. "I know but your kid here wouldn't let me sleep.. Our kid kicking like crazy and making me piss." Seth sighed and led his husband to the bed room across the hall, helping the blonde out get comfortable again in the bed, leading Seth to go over to his side of the bed getting in bed as well, even though it was 2 in the morning.

Seth then pulling Dean into his arms and placing his hand on top of his lover's hand, leading to kiss his forehead as well. Dean sighed and laid there smiling, "This kid is gonna be the death of me.." Seth smirked at his husband's remark.

Then got spooked a little when Dean winced holding his stomach. "I should be asking you if your alright." Seth said Dean let out a grunt and looked at the brunette annoyed. "Shut up." Seth knew his hormones was acting up again. What he did next he grabbed Dean's hand making the blonde look at his eyes. "I'm just scared Seth, what if something happens to the baby while it happens, I wouldn't be able to know what I do.. " Dean said as he was on the verge of tears. "Dean.. Baby your going to do great, our baby is healthy. I would cry if anything happens to you or the baby. Dean you are beautiful don't you ever forget that, We both made this work, we made it this far, I'm willing to do anything for you and for our child, just think.. In a couple of days our daughter or son will be here. I'll say we may need some help from Ro and Galina since were going to be new parents, but you got to remember I love you no matter what we go through I love our baby since we made it work without knowing for two months even though I thought you had the stomach flu." Seth said making Dean chuckle.

Seth smiled and pulled Dean into a hug with his hand still on Dean's stomach. "We waited nine months for this, we both will see our son or daughter grow up, see them crawl for the first time see them take their first step, see them say papa as their first words, we will get to experience our child growing up to go to school, then high school, that's if we have a daughter I know I'm gonna be the one of those dads with the shotgun here, to graduation, to collage and then having grand babies and such. We get to see our child grow day by day." Seth started tearing up with Dean in tears of joy from Seth's words. Seth then kissed Dean's lips.

Letting Dean kiss the brunette back. After that, their foreheads pressed together looking at each other in the eye. "I love you so much Dean, I always have, I always will, you are my sunshine, your the rose to my thorn your my king, prince everything!. That night when you said yes to this I never been a happier man, and I would never want to be in any other place than to see you holding our child in your arms while I'm right next to you and seeing our child looking up at us with the cutest smile. I love you so much Dean Rollins. Don't you ever forget that." With that Dean cried tears of joy in his arms feeling the baby kick his stomach. "I love you so much Seth Freaking Rollins, you and our child are the best things I could ever receive, thank you Seth." Seth pressed a kiss on Dean's forehead. Their fingers intertwined together putting it on Dean's stomach within felt a kick from their unborn baby as they cried their eyes out in pure joy,. Dean lifted his hand caressing Seth face with his free hand pulling him and kissing Seth's lips in pure bliss. After a minute of their kiss, catching their breaths and joining their hands together against Dean's stomach again only Seth lifting his shirt to plant a kiss upon his husband's swollen belly and singing Love Exists by Amy Lee. At this moment they both loved each other and promised their child a good life, there is going to be some bad days but both Seth and Dean are willing to make it through together with their son or daughter.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days went by fast, with Dean being in pain a lot, they both knew it was about time, calling the doctor she had told him to check if he was starting to go into labor. The midwife said she'll be over as soon as possible to help out. Roman and Bayley was already at the household helping Dean and Seth get prepared. Dean was yelling out at times because of his contractions giving in as he laid on the bed. Bayley was on the phone with Doctor Anderson telling her what to do with the baby coming.

It had been a few hours ago when Dean's water broke in the evening. And Seth was by Dean's side giving him as much comfort as possible.

"AH FUCK!!"" Dean cursed out as another contraction came along. His body felt like it was on fire. Sitting next to him Seth was cleaning off some sweat off his husband's forehead with a wet cloth to keep Dean cooled down. Roman came into the room with some water, some pain meds and a lot of towels for the both of them. "Seth it hurts.." Dean wimpered while the brunette was giving his love a forehead kiss trying to calm his down. "I know baby, were going to make it through this together. It'll be over before you know it and our baby will be here in no time." Seth said to him as he continue to calm his lunatic down.

Roman looked at his SHIELD brothers giving them a smile of encouragement. "You can do this man you just gotta believe that." "Thanks for the little speech." Dean told his friend sarcastically as he moved up a little on the bed trying to get more comfortable. Closing his eyes tightly and holding his stomach at the same time as an another contraction began. Seth got up and helped his husband out through it. "Remember the breathing technique Lucy taught us through a contraction, come on I'll help you out darling." Seth said to him as he began to help Dean breathe in and out throughout another contraction.

Just then Bayley came into the room. "I just talked to Lucy we may need to do this ourselves she isn't unable to come due to a family emergency." She said nervously. "WELL FUCK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW!!" Dean snapped out and letting out a yelp at an another contraction. "I'll call Galina and see if she'll come." Roman said pulling out his phone to call his wife. Seth was getting worried now, the midwife wasn't able to help and looking at a scared Dean. After a few minutes Roman came back in the room. "Nattie just got here along with AJ and Sasha, Galina is on her way over right now but she said we need to see how many centimeters he is." Roman told them. Dean looked at Seth with hurtful eyes, he never felt this horrible before, but with a little hope they both knew they will get through this together. Seth knew he had to check.

"Babe I'm going to see how many centimeters you are ok? Hey don't cry you made it this far, we'll make it together." Seth whispered sweet encouraged words to his husband while Dean nodded. He then got to the end of the bed to check while everyone was going on about getting everything ready for it. With that Seth looked up at him in shock as putting the cover up to the side on him. "OH MY GOODNESS YOUR SEVEN CENTIMETERS YOUR BABY GETTING THERE!!" Roman looked up in shock causing Bayley to run into the bed room with widened eyes. "You serious Seth?? " The blonde was beginning to feel a different type of pain this time crying out loud. "Fuck he's right!!." The contractions getting closer and closer together by the minutes.

Within the next two hours with Galina there a little bit after what Roman said it was time to push. After placing everything and everyone where they was supposed to go Galina gave Seth the honor of delivering the baby. Seth was afraid he might end up passing out from the process but he had to stay strong for Dean and their child. "Alright everyone get into the positions we talked about." Galina announced as Dean was just ready to see their baby. AJ and Roman holding each of Dean's hands while Galina led Seth in front of Dean. With Dean wimpered out Seth went back to his side quickly caressing his cheek and telling him "Baby you can do this you got this were all here through every step of the way." With that Roman gave Seth the wet cloth again wiping his husband's sweaty forehead.

"I love you Seth." Dean said to him. Seth smiling at him widely giving him a kiss, "I love you more than ever Dean." Dean nodded and with that Seth said "Lets do it." Seth then gave one last kiss to his lover on his forehead before going back to the end of the bed where Galina was, all of his friends in their positions waiting for Galina to tell Dean to start pushing. "Alright Dean you began to push for 10 seconds each and when the baby's head starts to come out that's where you push with everything you got." Galina instructed. Seth and Dean looked at each other before Dean got ready. He began the process to push out.

His body felt like it was being torn inside, while Seth encouraged him that he's doing a great job. "I see the head coming, come on push!!" Seth told Dean. "FUCK THIS HURTS!! " He yelled out. He gave another push before going out of breath once again to catch his breathe yet again. Although Seth felt like he was going to pass out from all of the blood and the gross stuff coming out along. He had to stay strong for Dean. Sasha was grabbing some towels to hand to Galina, she made sure Seth was the that can deliver their baby. "Alright Dean you need to push one last time give it all you got." Dean gave out one last push. This part hurt him a lot, but he's doing everything he can. Even though he was probably hurting AJ and Roman's hands. Seth on the other hand can see the tiny child coming out. His eyes filling with joy.

"Come on Dean you can do it the baby's almost here!" His friends cheering him on as he leaned forward and pushed really hard. With that Seth saw the child come out and Dean stopped pushing as he heard the sweet sound of his baby crying.

Seth got the baby out and cleaned the baby off reveling a baby girl. "ITS A GIRL!!" Seth cried out and Dean looked up trying to lean up to see. Nattie went to help Dean up carefully while with the help from Roman with the umbilical cord Seth already went over to Dean with the the newborn helping him hold their daughter neither one caring they were both covered in Dean's blood. It was a beautiful moment for the new parents Seth never been so proud of Dean for letting him have a family. Dean then started getting emotional embracing the moment with his daughter and his husband by his side.

"She's so beautiful, she looks exactly like you more baby." Dean then caressing the pale baby. Seth was right, she did look like a mix between the two of them more like Seth. She had Dean's eyes and surely she'll have Seth's hair. She had a mix of features between the two. The couple never felt so happy with their newborn. "I'm so proud of you baby, you went through nine months and gave me the most precious gift in your arms." Seth said to him as Dean began to tear up once again. "He's right Dean you did it!" Finn said as everyone smiled and everyone congratulated the couple. Now Dean needed to rest Seth took care of the baby while Dean rested. There was a picture posted of all three of them taken by Roman to where Seth posted

 

I announce to say that on January 18th 2019 at 2:54 AM  We are now the proud parents of Marilyn Jade Rollins. She weighed 7 pounds 2 ounces as well was told by Doctor Anderson she is a healthy baby girl, and I will say I never been much more proud of my husband Dean for carrying her through the past nine months Your a fighter baby boy and I couldn't thank everyone single one of you who supported him all throughout this whole process with us. We both couldn't be happier. 

WWE superstars and fans congratulated the couple which made Seth smile

A few weeks later after the birth of Marilyn. Dean and Seth was getting better at it. On some nights when their daughter was awake it would be either Seth or Dean taking care of her through out the night while the other one slept. 

Roman and Galina went by a couple of times with their daughter and the twins to see how everything went. Jojo loved Marilyn already and couldn't wait to play with her younger cousin in the future. 

Now five months later the two of them gotten a break so Bayley and Sasha took care of their daughter for the weekend. 

Giving Seth kisses as they laid on the bed embracing each other, Dean couldn't help but smiling once again at his lover. 

"Thank you Seth." Dean whispered. As Seth gave him a curious look.

"Let me rephrase that, thank you for coming to my life begging me to marry you, and convinced me to have our daughter I wouldn't never know where I be without you by my side, and with Marilyn, I love you two the most." 

Seth grabbed Dean's chin and kissed him with pure bliss, with the help of his lover the blonde now on top of him making it more into a lustful one. 

"No I should be thanking you, you are exactly what I had hoped for. From the first time we had feelings for one another not knowing it at first then Roman telling you I liked you then made us go out to our first date, to asking you to marry me and now us being parents to a 5 month old beautiful baby girl that you had in your stomach right here." Seth took Dean's hand and laid it on his stomach. 

 

"I'm proud of you for it. You pulled it through nine months to getting our daughter here, and throughout the five months we both get closer and closer with her each day. I love you so much Dean. Your fucking beautiful, hell your fucking perfect to me and to our daughter. I never want to spend every other minute with anyone other than you. 

Dean who was now blushing at Seth's words Seth gave him a kiss once again. 

"What do you say about us having a little fun we got three days worth it . Seth said seductively into Deans ear giving his booty a smack. 

Dean smirked at his lover's remark. He never been so happy, he has a good job, great friends, everything but the perfection he has was with Seth and Marilyn. Nothing could make him more happier than getting married to his best friend and having a daughter.

 

He loved every day, hour, minutes and seconds with his loves. .

Smiling down at Seth he gave the brunette in a French kiss then leaning down to whisper "I would love that now. " he was prepared with kisses from his love of his life. His moments with Seth was gonna be pure bliss. And he was going to enjoy every moment with his love.

<3


End file.
